legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 13 - Ciel’s Reawakening! The Leader of The Invaders name revealed
"From the previous attack by Asha and his Komato Assassins, Ciel ended up injured by General Tor’s top assassin and was prevented death further when Maka came to her rescue. The V Crusaders, Lizbeth and the returning friend of Maka had all gathered waiting in the room as they protected Ciel to ensure no one harms her while she is healing in the Bacta Tank. Her eyes had opened, blurry at first then cleared away when she realizes she is recovering in a tank. Ciel tapped on the door awakening Zero as he came into the room to turn the off switch device to drain the healing liquids mending the wounded Ciel now fully received from her injuries" Ciel: Is this location secured? Zero: As it should be since we’ve spent the rest of our hours guarding you. Ciel: Bring the others to the meeting table, once I’ve gotten dressed. I’ll explain the situation about the other faction going on. "Zero nodded and informed V and Lizbeth to bring the others to the table as Ciel has an important message to deliver to them." Lizbeth: We were told by Ansaksie the enemy turned ally to our side left you something important into your head. Can you tell us exactly what it is. Ciel: Information of who is leading the aliens against the humans. The leader of The Invaders name is General Tor as far as I know. Maka: And you really don’t know the exact reason he is attacking them? Ciel: Not that I know of, no. Maka: Then I suggest we investigate further and spy for more information about General Tor’s motives for leading this attack. Maybe then we can make peace with him and hopefully The Illusive Man. Zero: If they don’t listen, they will pay with their own lives taken for they cannot be allowed to continue murdering humans. Linkara: Agreed completely. Perhaps you think we can make a peace offering with them? Lizbeth: These aren’t peace loving aliens that come here innocent wanting to co-exist with us for they wish to annihilate our existence without any possible chances of working things out after tragedy had befallen upon them to create such a hate group. V: Here’s an idea we can find a way to spy on them other than Ansaksie by sending one of our own non-humans to be liberated by General Tor’s members that way it’s easier for them to get comfortable inside and give us together the info needed while Ansaksie does her spying scott free. Ciel: We would have to make it look like they are part of the attack somehow perhaps if they took residence with the others to a likely alien location. I will have to pinpoint exactly where a large gathering of civilian aliens would take place to predict the next The Humanists or The Invaders attacks, If it’s both it can go in our favor for the agent to run in with the non-humans while being attacked by the xenophobic humans as the aliens who work for Tor come to their rescue. V: Let’s go meet up with the others then and see if they can help us out with his excellent plan we cooked up. "Patch and Collette had opened the door." Collette: I hope we’re not interrupting or anything. Maka: You really haven’t as you can help us find any non-human that could help us infiltrate The Invaders base. Patch: We’ll deliver the message after we’ve sent ours. Someone known as Fairy Leviathan seeks your aid to help her out in recruiting members for her group The Crashing Tide. Ciel: One of Neo Arcadia’s guardians is still alive? Patch: Well yes she was with a larger friend wandering around Hollow Bastion. She’s rather polite once you get to know her. Zero: and overly flirty with me too. Ciel: Don’t forget a sadistic savage on the battlefield. Patch: Oh she’s the one that has her blue eyes on you. Given your pretty boy looks it’s amazing to know why she’s developed a crush on you. Zero: Tell her I’m taken with Ciel. She has no need to go after me anymore and should find someone else. Maka: We will help Fairy Leviathan out finding new members, but first we have to be very careful avoiding patrols of The Illusive Man and General Tor’s forces running amok in the Multi-Universe. They’re more likely to kill than take us as prisoners. Ciel: Hehehe Zero you didn’t tell me you were a ladies man. Zero: Ciel, you have no idea how many faces the female reploids fluster red when I converse with them especially Layer. Ciel: At least you finally found where your heart actually belongs to. Zero: That’s right and I’ve made the right choice to stay with you until the very end of your death. I will never forget how much your love has changed me and will always impart the large part of a good memory forever into my mind. *Ciel and Zero hug then kiss, breaking off their embrace.* Patch: Come on Collette it’s time we leave off and find the members Fairy Leviathan needs. Collette: And help our friends out while doing so. "Patch and Collette had left The V Crusaders base and continued to venture out in the Multi-Universe to find the companions who wish to join Fairy Leviathans band of heroes." Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts